


Mermaids

by FlirtyFroggy



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-11
Updated: 2010-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlirtyFroggy/pseuds/FlirtyFroggy





	Mermaids

“Look,” Caspian whispered, stopping suddenly and grabbing Edmund’s arm. Caspian’s hand was warm through the fabric of Edmund’s shirt. Edmund shivered.

Caspian was staring, mesmerised, at the ocean in front of them.

“Mermaids,” said Edmund. “I wondered if there were any left.” He didn’t like the way Caspian was looking at the figures playing in the water.

“I thought they were a myth.” Caspian laughed and turned a soul-searing grin on his companion. “But then, I thought you were a myth.”

“Things aren’t always as they seem.” Edmund said.

“No,” said Caspian. “They aren’t.”

The smile fell from his face.


End file.
